That Summer
by mayannabeth
Summary: When James drops by at Lily's during break, sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"James! Oh James? Come down here for a minute will you?" My father called out from the foyer. I sighed. That phrase always meant that they would be going away for another mission. Both my parents were Aurors. I was extremely proud of them, but it had resulted in me spending most of my childhood alone, with just house elves for company. I snapped myself out of my reverie and dragged my body down to the foyer, straightening up my appearance as I walked. "Yes?"

" James. Honey, we know we promised to stay with you over the summer but there's been an attack in Surrey and Mad Eye is calling all the reinforcements they have so..." Dad trailed off with an apologetic look on his face. I tried to look impassive as I replied that I understood. My mother and Dad stood up and hugged then said "We'll be in three weeks, if you want you could stay at a friend's house until then. I smiled and nodded as they Apparated off to Merlin knows where. I smiled lazily; the only good thing that came out of these lousy missions was that I was able to sleep. I trudged upstairs and flopped face down on my bed. This would be a long three weeks.

Boredom clung to me like the way Merlin's beard stuck to his face throughout the day. Sirius would be battling his family on their never ending issues, Peter was on a family trip to France, and Remus was being tested to see if there was any potion that might help with his condition. So visiting the marauders I could go to Diagon Alley, but I wasn't up for walking around aimlessly amongst overly zealous kids who had just received their Hogwarts letter. A smile crept onto my face as one last person came to mind.

I paced up and down Lily's doorstep. Would she slap me for bothering her during her summer holidays? Would she perform some nasty hex on me for seeing my face so early in the morning? Throw one of those lethal heels that girls always wear? Doubts clouded my mind as I reassessed the situation. Just as I was about to turn around and run for my life, the door opened to reveal a thin prudish looking girl. She batted her eyelashes and smilingly said "Hello. I'm Petunia; could I help you with something?" I fought the urge to grimace as the double meaning of her words sunk into my mind as I answered brightly "Nope. Just looking for Lily. Is she here?" The girl's bubbly instantly vanished, only to be replaced by an annoyed glare. " Actually," she began to say, but was interrupted as the object of my affection skidded into view. "Who's at the door Tuney? I heard my name."

She looked even more beautiful than I remembered, which was saying something, as I just saw her merely a month ago. Her blindingly auburn hair was set into loose curls, her face glowed and was wearing just a tank and sweatpants. When she saw who it was, she opened her mouth and out came a shriek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who is it?" the brunette asked, seeming smug at the distress on lily's face. "A friend" Lily replied promptly. "And now we'll be going upstairs to catch up." At this, she grabbed the crook of my elbow and dragged me up the stairs. I caught merely a glimpse of her house before she had roughly pushed me onto her bed. "Whoa there Evans, feeling feisty today?" I smirked as her eyes narrowed dangerously. " Why. Are. You. Here." her clipped tone made my smirk grow wider. "Why, I wanted to see my darling little Lily Flower, course."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, something she did fairly often when in my vicinity, and exhaled. Her eyes opened and I noticed the blaze within them had cooled. Good. I wouldn't need any stiches today then. Her face now held a calculating look, and at this my palms began to sweat. With a certain grace only she could behold, she dropped onto the bed next to me. Slipping her slender arm around my neck, she cooed "I've missed you." Now this was interesting. Obviously she was fibbing, and out to get me. I'd go along with it, just to humor her. As long as her plan did not involve dragons. Then I'd flee. Asap.

"You did?"

"umm hmmmm" she replies, her lips now tracing my jaw. Merlin, I can't think straight if she continues to that. Her slim fingers glide up my face, light as a feather. Her lips now tease me, at the corner of my mouth. "I've been waiting since school let out. I've been… wanting to take you somewhere…as my date." Her whisper blows across my face, as I take in what she's just said. "WHAT?" she jumps back slightly, and shifts farther away from me as she answers, looking anywhere but at me. "There's this party. And there's this one bloke who keep bothering me, so unless I bring a date.." she trails off, looking hopeful. Curse those big, doelike green eyes. Just because she give me, that, _that look_, she thinks I'll succumb to whatever she wants. As if I mentally scoff. James Potter answers to no one! So why did I hear myself agreeing?


End file.
